


Roman Holiday

by piridal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, based off of Roman Holiday by Halsey, oisuga, sort of angsty?, sort of fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:51:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piridal/pseuds/piridal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga reminiscing Oikawa and his relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roman Holiday

It was when we were in highschool that he had asked me out for a date, to some fancy Italian restaurant. And it was that night he had kissed my lips for the first time, on the walk back to my house, and told me that they tasted of strawberries and cream. He also laughed about how they sort-of tasted like garlic from the pasta I had eaten, I laughed too. I remember our soft embrace when he wished me goodbye, and I remember distinctly the words he spoke;

"You smell lovely."

And I remember that my heart had skipped a beat, grateful that he had noticed the sweet scent I had borrowed from my mother. It had always been on her dresser and I found that the sweet smell suited me better than the musky scents my dad wanted me to wear.

I remember when we had officially become a couple. And I wanted to tell my family and come out to them about being gay. We both sat down with them in the dining room, sat across from my mother and father to be more precise. I told them;

"Mum, dad. I am gay,"

I remember that they were both taken back by this statement. My father angrier than my mother;

"And this is my boyfriend, Oikawa Tooru."

Oikawa had extended his hand out politely to be shaken by the two. My mother had leaned forward and smiled, I think. But, I remember, my dad smacked his hand away.

"Get out."

I remember the venomous words falling from his mouth and shooting me directly in the chest. I remember feeling Oikawa pull my hand into his and squeezing it, to comfort me. I remember refusing, standing my ground. What an idiot I was. My father's face was a site for sore eyes. I remember the cracking of flimsy wood, as his fist flew through the wall with rage.

"I said get out."

I had stayed at Oikawa's house after that.

I remember when he and me, snuck into the pool that was just to the left of the centre of town, late on a December night. And how Oikawa was sure we were going to get caught, and arrested. But, I assured him we were going to be fine. I had wanted to do that for a while, bit never had the courage to do so by myself. I remember climbing the fence, that had always rattled in the wind. And how his eyes practically bulged out of his head, when he realised we had actually just done that. 'That' being breaking into the empty pool at 2 am. I had laughed to try and calm his nerves. And it worked. And I remember kissing him quietly underneath one of the diving boards. Holding our arms around each other, completely and utterly smitten.

I remember the time we had tried to go on a road trip together in his blue truck. We travelled about 4 cities across from our own. Ate food every morning at a new gas station or diner. Sitting in the back of the truck, huddled together for warmth. And, I remember how much he enjoyed space. I had let him witter on and on about the different consolations. His eyes always lit up and he was so animated within his words. I had giggled. I remember when we had almost crashed into an old oak tree because I had stupidly leant over and kissed his cheek. And the idiot, freaked and swerved the car. We missed it, though.

I remember the night we parked up in an old field and sat in the backseat of the truck. With the radio quietly humming out song after song. And how he had turned to kiss me. First, innocently on the nose. Then the cheek. And he had stared into my eyes, and I swear I saw shooting stars within his. And he kissed my lips oh-so-gently. And then again, but more passionate. He and I had ended up flustered and tugging each garment feverishly from each others bodies. I remember how he had made me feel, wanted and loved. And the weight of his hips between mine was bliss to me. Nothing else had mattered in that moment.

I remember when we had both left home to go to university. Different places, though. It had been hard to be away from Tooru when I had known his presence like the back of my hand. And I knew that his body would fit perfectly beside mine as we slept. The fingerprint of his existence was ripped from me harshly, like a band-aid. And I remember seeing on some social network that he had been at a God-forsaken party once again. And the photos were unsettling. He sat there with some alcoholic beverage. Some girls I had never seen, nor heard of in his weekly calls, that had slowly been deteriorating up to that point, were draped over him like ornaments. I had cried that night. I remember the salty taste on my lips, as I thought of the bitter taste of beer on his. Or the taste of the girls skin that he was surely leaving marks over as I had laid there. I had hated him in that moment. I called him the next day when he wasn't so intoxicated. I remember breaking down. I remember me yelling. I remember him yelling. I remember the stabbing sensation I had felt in my heart, my head and my lungs. My hands and feet shivered with hatred and sadness. I wondered and still do if he had cried himself to sleep that night. I knew how Oikawa's anxiety could eat him away. Which left me uneasy.

We had met up again after university. After not hearing a word from each other through the rest of our time there. We had just bumped into each other. But, we never kept a connection. We said 'hello', exchanged contact information. We both had new phones. But, we just didn't speak.

I wonder.  
If the I had known then what would have become of me and Oikawa, would I still have done it?

I think the answer would be yes, because if anyone was going to break my heart, then there was no better person to do so than;

Oikawa Tooru.


End file.
